


The Pen and the Sword

by grouchydragon



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/F, diana is immortal, drabble shaped, just in very different ways, mention of Circe, soft girlfriends who save the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grouchydragon/pseuds/grouchydragon
Summary: Diana marvels at Lois and contemplates their life together.





	The Pen and the Sword

Diana knew she was strong. It wasn’t a boast, simply a fact to be stated alongside obvious things like “the sun is hot” and “the gods are petty jerks”. She took pride in her battle prowess. But she also knew physical might wasn’t the only kind that was worth something. Sure being able to throw a tank with her bare hands was pretty awesome, but so was knowing countless languages. The joy on children’s faces when they realized she could understand their thanks was priceless. 

Lois was strong in a way Diana could never be. While they fought for the same things, Lois used her pen as opposed to a sword. Diana would take down the big bad, then Lois would explain what was going on in a way that would keep people from panicing or falling for an evil scheme. (Diana was pretty sure Lois was right under Superman in Lex’s kill list at this point.) Or sometimes damage control. Diana didn’t know how often how often her girlfriend had saved the League from complete disapproval. The number was in double digits for sure.

Lois brought the truth to light. And if that meant taking down some powerful people who didn’t care for the lives of others then so be it. It worked out because Diana couldn’t legally punch them in the face without probable cause or provocation no matter how vile they were. As long as it was all clean on the books they were safe from her. But Lois could expose their crimes. Perhaps such leeches may have been able to avoid one of them for a time but both of them using their specific skill sets? 

Those fools didn’t even last a week. 

Both Lois and Diana were tireless until the job was done, but Diana had learned to take breaks between battles. Perhaps it was because she knew she had forever. And what was the point of having forever if one didn’t enjoy it occasionally? Diana had learned over the years that taking some time to watch the sunrise cleared her head. There was a time and place for everything, and sometimes Diana needed time to just be.

Not Lois. Lois was a whirlwind of righteous muckraking fury. As soon as one victory was won it was immediately on to the next fight. At first Diana thought it was her mortality that made her want to right any wrong in the world but after a few years she realized that no, Lois was just like that. She attacked her laundry with the same ferocity as she did a shady capitalist. It was kind of cute actually. 

Lois was kind, she was good, she was a blaze of righteous fury ready to burn injustice to ashes. But she also slept with her socks on (inside-out and mismatched). She always brewed enough coffee for the both of them even when Diana was away (“Why on earth would you do that beloved? It seems a waste of your precious elixir.” Lois had shrugged and smiled. “Force of habit I guess.”). She laughed at terrible sitcoms (Diana would never understand the appeal, but seeing her love laugh was always a plus). She scrunched up her nose when Diana pecked her on the cheek, her eyes always overflowing with mirth before pulling Diana in for a deep kiss. Lois was achingly human, which made her all the more divine. 

Diana would maintain that love was always worth fighting for and that it would save the world. Some people (Circe) thought she was a fool for this. But Diana thought she and Lois were doing a decent job of saving the world. Over and over again. Love made her stronger, made her want to always strive to be better. Coming home to Lois made her fight harder. Of course, this wouldn’t last forever. Nothing did.

Except Diana.

And yes, it would hurt to look back on days where there was a Lois-shaped lump in her bed one day. But there would always be the joy they shared together. Diana would rather have that than solitude. That was no way to live.

So Diana would continue to come home to Lois. Mad, wild, righteous, beautiful Lois with her pencil between her teeth as she clacked away on her computer at unholy hours of the morning. Lois with her hair in a messy knot as she pushed loose strands out of her way so she could get one more sentence done. One more expose on one more criminal. One more evil brought into the light. 

Until Diana came home to their apartment and coaxed Lois away and to their bed. They would go on to fight another battle, the pen and the sword. But not until they awoke. 

They would fight their battles together. One day at a time for as long as they could. 

And really wasn’t that the human experience? To fight because you love? To go about your day with the knowledge that people cared about you so that you could make it through tough times? Diana thought so anyways.

Perhaps she was wrong. Time would tell, and she was in no rush to find out. For now she was content to curl up next to Lois as they planned how to make their world better, pen and sword united against evil.

For as long as the gods would allow.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this while listening to "Wasteland Baby!" like the predictable lesbian that I am.


End file.
